kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bus Guide Saw It! Anna's Truth
is the fourth episode of Kamen Rider Zero-One. It features the debut of Vulcan Punching Kong and the TV debut of Zero-One Flying Falcon after its brief appearance in Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer. Kamen Rider Horobi also makes a brief appearance and is revealed to be Horobi at the end of the episode. Synopsis Aruto and Izu participate in a guided bus tour of Daybreak Town, organized by the tour guide HumaGear, Anna. Speaking of Daybreak Town, it was once the site of a HumaGear operations experimental city! It was in this same city where a large-scale experiment was conducted to launch the first HumaGear controlling satellite into outer space, but an unfortunate explosion occurred there nearly twelve years ago. Its because of this that the area is currently closed off, and appears to have been inundated by a lake. Meanwhile, a young boy who is also on the tour seems to be the target of other friends' mocking and bullying. Just then, he slipped out the words... "The one behind that accident was my father!" Plot Aruto Hiden and Izu are accompanying a middle school field trip while observing the performance of Anna, Hiden Intelligence's new bus guide Humagear. The destination of the trip is the site of a huge incident 12 years ago, Daybreak Town. As the bus passengers are arriving in the town's perimeter, Anna explains that Daybreak Town was a site of Humagears experiment by Japanese government and leading corporation such as Hiden Intelligence and Zaia Enterprises. As Anna explains that, one of the students asks what caused the incident 12 years ago. Anna answers that a breakdown occurred in power lines at a Humagear factory, and the resulting explosion decimated the city. To this day, Daybreak Town is closed from public. The student then blames the head factory of the incident, whose son is a participant of this field trip. Said son, Go Sakurai, is then bullied by the other students. Meanwhile, Jin appears and transforms the bus driver into Onycho Magia, and he proceeds to destroy the bus and attacking the children. A.I.M.S officers arrive to protect the kids; Isamu transforms to Vulcan and Yua transforms to Valkyrie. But Onycho Magia proves to be a troublesome foe as he flies away, escaping. Isamu approaches Aruto and accuses that Hiden is trying to cover the facts about Daybreak Town Incident. Aruto invites both Go and Isamu to Hiden Intelligence HQ. Go explains that his father is Satoshi Sakurai was the head of the factory and that the incident is caused by him, but Isamu argues that the murderous Humagears are to blame. As Izu and Anna try to prove him wrong, Go and Isamu depart in anger. Go then tell Isamu that he want to know the truth about the incident, and the officer offers to accompany him, back to Daybreak Town. Meanwhile, Aruto summons Jun Fukuzoe to ask about the truth of Daybreak Town Incident. The vice president, seemingly knows more than Aruto and even Izu, refuses to answer. He argues that to protect the company, some things must stay in the dark, then departs in hurry. Anna then prepares to go back, with Aruto in tow. Izu stays for a while as she asks the Zea satellite protocols to create a countermeasure against Onycho Magia. Isamu and Go arrive in Daybreak Town outskirt when Yua intercepts them. Yua asks about Isamu's true intention. The commander answers that he just want to know the truth, and Yua lets him go inside, but not before giving him Punching Kong Progrise Key. Inside the town, as Go prepares a boat to go across the lake, some Magias are attacking them. Luckily, Aruto with Izu and Anna come to help. Isamu once again accuses that Aruto as the CEO of Hiden is covering things inside the abandoned town, but Aruto answers that he too wants to know the truth. Aruto transforms into Zero-One despite Izu's plea to keep his identity secret, and take over the attacking Magia to allow Isamu and Go, alongside Anna go inside the town. Aruto dispatches the Magias easily with Biting Kaban Strash, but Onycho Magia strikes again. Izu then give him Flying Falcon Progrise Key to let Zero-One access his flying form, and they fight fiercely in the air. Inside the abandoned factory, Isamu, Go and Anna are looking for evidences of the incident. But there are Magias inside too. An angered Isamu forces open Punching Kong Progrise Key to access Vulcan Punching Kong form and attacks the Magias as Go found a discarded Humagear memory card. Anna inserts the card to her reader device and found a recorded archive. At the same time, Zero-One brought Onycho Magia crashing down, and the Magia corrupts Anna. Anna struggled not to attack Go, and successfully replays the archived video inside the card. The video is a recording of the Daybreak Town Incident 12 years ago. In there, Satoshi Sakurai, Go's father is struggling to contain the rampaging Humagears inside the factory. But then, a purple Kamen Rider appears in his monitors who declares his group, Metsuboujinrai.NET as the culprit of the rampaging Humagears. He also states that their true goal is to destroy humanity. Satoshi doesn't care about any of that, and proceeds to destroy the factory alongside him to prevent the remaining Humagears getting out. As Go watches the video in tears, Aruto is shocked at knowing Metsuboujinrai.NET was also involved. Isamu declares Humagears as enemy again and he unleashes Punching Shooting Blast to destroy Onycho Magia. But as they're distracted, a mysterious stinger stabs Anna and disintegrates her. As Aruto, Isamu and Go are wondering what is happening, at another place in the factory, the purple Kamen Rider from the video is here. He release his transformation into Horobi, the present-day leader of Metsuboujinrai.NET. Jin asks why Horobi destroys Anna, in which the leader answers that he doesn't want anyone know about the Ark. The two of them then leave the scene. The next day, Hiden Intelligence reveals the news about Metsuboujinrai.NET's involvement in the Daybreak Town Incident. Go's classmate, that also watched the news with him, apologize about their bullying. Meanwhile, Aruto declares to Isamu that he, too, will not stop to seek out the truth. He tops it off with another of his lame joke, that left Isamu struggling not to laugh... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Hiden Zero-One Driver, A.I.M.S. Shot Riser: , *Narration: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Students: , , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zero-One: *Kamen Rider Vulcan: *Kamen Rider Valkyrie: *Kamen Rider Horobi: *Onycho Magia: Forms and Collectibles Used Progrise Keys *'Key Used:' **Zero-One ***Rising Hopper, Biting Shark (in Attache Calibur), Flying Falcon **Vulcan ***Shooting Wolf, Punching Kong **Valkyrie ***Rushing Cheetah **Horobi ***Sting Scorpion *'Form Used:' **Zero-One ***Rising Hopper, Flying Falcon **Vulcan ***Shooting Wolf, Punching Kong **Valkyrie ***Rushing Cheetah **Horobi ***Sting Scorpion Errors Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 27, . *'Viewership': 3.2% **Both episodes feature the debut of a punching-themed form (Punching Kong for Vulcan and Doshin Armor for both Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Blue, as well as KishiRyuOh Pachygaroo). *'Closing Screen Progrise Keys:' **Kamen Riders: Zero-One, Vulcan **Progrise Keys: ***Zero-One: Flying Falcon ***Vulcan: Punching Kong *'Ending Sponsors Progrise Keys' **1. Rising Hopper **2. Rushing Cheetah **3. Biting Shark *'Count at episode end' **'Progrise Keys in Zero-One's possession': Rising Hopper, Biting Shark, Flying Falcon **'Progrise Keys in Vulcan's possession': Shooting Wolf, Punching Kong **'Progrise Keys in Valkyrie's possession': Rushing Cheetah **'Progrise Keys in Horobi's possession': Sting Scorpion **'Zetsumerise Keys in MetsubouJinrai.net's possession': Berotha, Kuehne, Ekal, Neohi, Onycho *This episode marks the first mention of Hiden's rival company, Zaia Enterprise. *The opening theme has been updated to include Biting Shark. *Aruto's identity as Kamen Rider Zero-One is finally revealed to Isamu in this episode. *When Aruto received Flying Falcon Progrise Key, he said "Looks like it will fly somehow" ''is a play pun of ''"Looks like it will work somehow" like Sougo Tokiwa as a reference to the fact that Flying Falcon made its debut in Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for バスガイドは見た！アンナ真実 *KR Official's official episode guide for バスガイドは見た！アンナ真実 References Category:New Form Episode Category:New Kamen Rider Episode